Believe
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Toris ha perdido las esperanzas; cree que ser alguien con fe y buenas intenciones no ayuda a sobrevivir en la "realidad". Pero Felicks llega para mostrarle lo contrario y recordarle quien fue / segundo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.
Nuevo one-shoot (oyeee, ¿no deberías actualizar "Dementes" y "Erase una vez"?) ¡Claro que lo hare! Ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capitulo de "Erase una vez", por mientras, el otro fic tengo como dos párrafos; espero actualizar ambos.

Este nuevo one-shoot es para "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Abril:** LietPol.

 **Leve insinuación:** lietbela, y si lo ves bien, rusliet.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** golpes, algunos abusos menores, y lo peor, desesperanza.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hima-papa, el señor _"no hago los latinos porque no me da gana_ , a menos que ustedes demuestren que me dan su alma **(?)" muy mal Hima, muy mal (?).**

 **Este es el primer fic donde hay más narración que dialogo, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cualquier lugar es perfecto para razonar, mientras uno este solo y en silencio. No se discrimina donde se hace. Como ahora, que se encontraba pensando en el apestoso aire cerrado del recipiente de basura al que lo había lanzado Iván hace unos minutos.

Y se puso pensar. Desde la niñez, le inculcaron valores que, consideraba, iban a ser fundamentales en su vida; la amabilidad, la bondad, la caballerosidad, la humildad. Creyó en ellas, y él siempre vivió a base de estos.

Fue un ciego. Un idiota. Ambos.

En sus últimos años de escolaridad, estos lo llevaron a ser la burla de sus compañeros, en especial de uno: Iván. Él no se consideraba un bravucón, pero lo era con el joven lituano. Lo había intimidado, obligado a hacer trabajos, y, en este caso, lanzado a lo que era: basura.

Muchos no sabían porque Toris soportaba sus abusos sumisamente, pero con el tiempo dieron que tenía una razón (estúpida), y esa era Natasha, la hermana menor del ruso, y de quien estaba enamorado. Que tonto era el castaño al creer que ella, la hermosa pero fría eslava le haría el menor caso, es más, para la joven, no era más que un torpe iluso.

Agreguemos "crédulo" a la lista de cualidades.

Toris sintió que esa vez, sus ojos dieron con la verdad: todo lo que decían de ser una buena persona, de creer en que a la buena gente le pasan grandes cosas, era una reverenda mentira.

¿Por qué alguien como Iván, como sus seguidores, como él, no recibían lo que se merecían?

Depende del poder, de la fuerza, de la figura que uno impone, y Toris no tenía ninguna de ellas. Mientras Eduard y Raivis (los únicos a quienes consideraba sus amigos) lo sacaban del contenedor y lo llevaban a enfermería a tratar con algunos moretones, se decidió a olvidar que "el bien" era fuerte, que él solo era una pieza, y jamás impondría lo justo.

Porque así no era él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El tema de _"raise like a phoneix"_ era el favorito de Felicks, por eso se transformó en su tono de celular.

El polaco de ojos verdes corrió, aún con la camisa a medio poner, hasta tomar su teléfono. Con esfuerzo trato de sacar la cabeza por donde correspondía para contestar.

−¿Hola?−pregunto, peinándose su ya desarreglado cabello rubio.

−¿Felicks?−sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa de oir esa voz femenina−¿Felicks, eres tú?

−¿Señora Laurinaitis?−hace años que no decía ese apellido.

−Soy yo, querido−supuso, por el tono de voz, que se alegraba de la recordará.

− ¡Ha pasado mucho!−dijo animoso− ¿Cómo ha estado?

−Me encuentro bien−pero ya no se encontraba segura, por como la felicidad flaqueaba−No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, necesito de tu ayuda.

− ¿Mi ayuda señora?−pregunto.

−Sí, querido. Más bien, mi hijo necesita tu ayuda−termino de pronunciar esa palabras y él se tensó− ¿Felicks?

− ¿Recuerda la plaza donde jugábamos?−ella le afirmó−ahí le veré, señora.

Del otro lado, Helena sonrió; su hijo tenía esperanzas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los regresos a casa se habían vuelto largos, no le gustaba ver el rostro de su madre al verlo con los moretones en el rostro. También buscaba como evadirla en ese lapso de tiempo. Daba igual, solo llegaría a su casa, se tiraría a su cama, y dormiría, para que luego, al día siguiente, iniciara la mierda de siempre.

Era extraño el recibimiento de esa tarde; su madre, hoy en particular, no parecía mostrar frustración, es más, se notaba un brillo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? No pregunto, ella no lo retuvo, lo dejo irse a su habitación. Raro.

Subió las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada de la mujer sobre él, esperando (o rezando, quizá) algo de parte suya (o eso supuso).

Al abrir la puerta, lanzó su mochila al suelo, luego lo recogería para hacer la tarea. Las ganas de tirarse a su cama eran notorias. Al ver en ella una persona que le devolvía la mirada, por poco recoge su mochila para tirársela a la cara y escapar ¡un ladrón! Esperen, no tenía pinta de serlo, usaba una falda ¡ladrona! Pero no parecía querer robarle nada, era como si lo esperará al ver su sonrisa ensancharse de oreja a oreja al avistarlo.

−Toris−le dio miedo. Sabia su nombre, además, aunque se esforzará, daba a conocer que era un hombre.

−Quien quiera que seas, por favor, sal. No tengo ninguna gana de bromear o algo parecido−dijo suavemente, y se reprendió, de seguro el tipo se burlaría por su actitud.

En cambio, se mostró decepcionado, recuperando su sonrisa pícara durante unos segundos. Se levanto de la cama, con los brazos en jarra y cabeza ladeada.

−Ósea, ¿te olvidaste de mi _Liet_?−marcó el _"Liet",_ ensanchando su sonrisa cuando los ojos del castaño se mostraron incrédulos y su boca parecía llegar hasta el suelo− ¿Dónde quedo eso de _"amigos por siempre"?_

−No puede ser−dijo en un hilo de voz− pe-pero, tú… ¿Felicks?

−Si sé que soy tan fabuloso que te deje asombrado, pero ósea, habla bien−quiso alivianar el ambiente. Extendió los brazos para recibir un abrazo del ojiverde, pero nunca llegó; el otro extendió su mano para que se la estrechara. Enarco una ceja, ¿en serio? El polaco se lanzó a rodearlo con los brazos mientras su amigo trastrabillaba.

− ¿Q-Que haces aquí?−él seguía, que decir, impresionado que el rubio volviera a su vida.

−Ósea, debo darte la buena noticia; intercambio de escuelas~−dice con su voz afeminada−voy a estudiar en la misma escuela que tú ¡a que es súper fabuloso!

Toris tardó en reaccionar nuevamente, pero forzó una sonrisa. Se recrimino mentalmente, no debía seguir fingiendo amabilidad.

Pero él no era un gran actor; fue fácil para Felicks el ver que lo que dijo la señora Laurinaitis era cierto, y debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El primer día en la escuela para el polaco fue el desastre que ni el, ahora, pesimista lituano espero. Para iniciar, se negó a usar los pantalones escolares, vistiendo una falda a cuadros, llamando la atención y las burlas del resto en la entrada y en el salón (¿en serio les toco el mismo?). Después, el encuentro con sus amigos fue lo más tolerable. Se sorprendió que su vieja amistad hiciera buenas migas tan rápido con el "sabelotodo" de Eduard y el sincero en exceso de Raivis (más cuando este último critico su fascinación por las faldas, pero el rubio logró convencer inexplicablemente al de ojos índigo). Se sintió aliviado de ver que hizo amistades con la chica del otro curso, que venía acompañada de ese asiático tranquilo (eran del club de fotografía, pero nunca nadie ha visto esas fotos y solo hay rumores de que sus objetivos son solo grupos o parejas de hombres). Aun prometiendo hablar con ellos luego, siempre se quedó pegado al castaño, lo que este no entendía, ya que, ¿Por qué estar con el perdedor más abusado del colegio? Oh, porque Felicks no lo sabía.

Pero pronto se enteró, y por las malas.

Lo que acabo con ese buen ambiente fue su encuentro con los Braginsky. Primero, el eslavo pregunto por el ojiverde rubio, y antes de que el temeroso Toris respondiera el otro se presente. Los presentes quedaron estupefactos, pues nadie se había atrevido a hablar tan osadamente con el ruso. Más, después de intercambiar unas palabras (mejor dicho, lanzarse palabras acidas), se dio a conocer un rumor que corrió rápido por toda la escuela; Iván tenía un enemigo, uno que no le temía (el primero que tendrá, hasta la llegada de un estadounidense en dos meses). Que decir de Natasha, ella lo odiaba desde el momento que se atrevió a hablarle a su hermano como si fuera un cualquiera, creyéndose una diva. Para la próxima no iba a dejarlo intacto, porque ningún ser viviente debía menospreciar a su ser más adorado, su hermano mayor. Y cuando ella miró con desprecio al muchacho de faldas, también lo hizo con el lituano, que sintió todas sus posibilidades irse por el desagüe.

Saliendo de clases, el castaño obligo a quedarse un rato más en el salón a su amigo, mirándolo con enojo. Él entendió que era lo que quería hablar.

−Tipo, no entiendo tu actitud, no debes de mirarme así.

−Hiciste lo que alguien en sus cabales nunca haría ¡enfureciste a Iván y peor, te ganaste su enemistad hasta que termines el colegio!−el rubio bufó, negando que había hecho mal−¡claro que hiciste mal, Felicks!

− ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedará ahí temblando como un chihuahua porque _"ay, su figura es atemorizante, me puede hacer daño a mi fabulosa persona"?_ ¡No! Que te quede claro que yo no me rebajo a nadie, ni siquiera a ese…oso con aspecto de Frankenstein.

Toris suspiro; debía decirle como eran las cosas.

−Mira Felicks, las cosas, aunque no lo creas, son así. La valentía, las buenas acciones, no te ayudan en la realidad, solo te hacen un iluso al cual aplastar−sus ojos verdes se apagaron en cada una de sus palabras, pues aprendió a asumirlas cruelmente.

No se esperó la bofetada que el polaco propicio en su mejilla, lo miro incrédulo. Las miradas cambiaban, como las del muchacho que tenía enfrente de él pero recordó cuando se reencontraron, encontrando algunos sentimientos en común; Felicks lo miraba con decepción, dolor, sumando el enojo y la impotencia.

−Toris, si vuelves a decir tales idioteces será mejor que nunca hablemos−el tono juguetón tampoco hacia presencia. La ausencia de sonido incomodaba al báltico, mientras el propio polaco preparaba lo que iba a decir−hace varios años, en el jardín de niños, yo fui a mi primer día con una falda, lo que causo que varios niños creyeran que yo era una niña. Al entrarse de que solo era un varón con falda, me molestaron de forma insoportable. Así fue durante las primeras semanas, convirtiéndolo en la primera vez que sufrí de manera cruel el no ser aceptado. No podía creerlo, después de todo los niños siempre son más amables ya que desconocen los prejuicios de la sociedad adulta, pero era obvio que sus mentes fueron podridas desde antes, o como tú lo llamas "ver la realidad"−inspiro aire, y la tristeza fue el aura que lo rodeo− Por un momento, mis esperanzas murieron…creí que me irían a tratar así toda la vida. Me sentí solo…me sentí como tú te sientes−su voz se quebró, y su amigo tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo como no lo hizo la primera vez− ¿Sabes algo raro? Cuando la fe desaparece, el héroe siempre llego a devolverla. Y sabes, hubo un día, que un niño, de esos que dibujaban aislados, se acercó hasta los abusadores y los enfrentó, diciendo que…−para ese punto, los ojos de Toris parecieron captar algo, el mensaje, los recuerdos− _"no es justo que traten de esa manera a este niño",_ ellos replicaron, pero él siguió firme, y dijo _"él es mi amigo, no le hagan nada o juro que me enfrentaré a ustedes"._ Eran muchos, quizás seis u ocho, y ese niño estaba solo, pero fue…fue su valor, su determinación, la justicia con la que hablo, y su empatía conmigo, lo que causó que nunca volvieron a molestarme. Desde esa vez, quise imitarlo, convertirme en alguien sin temor. Revivió mi esperanza. Me mostró que sobrevivir no era lo mismo que vivir; y así he VIVIDO toda mi existencia.

"−Toris, no te pido que seas un Dios, o que seas un superhéroe, pues lo que quiero decir es simple; la bondad puede ser aplastada, la amabilidad puede ser arrollada, el valor ignorado, pero es la fuerza de mantener la esperanza viva la que hace que todos esos valores y buenas acciones resuciten de su propia oscuridad. Es la más aferrada a lo que eres. Cuando esta muere, es porque se lo permitiste. Por favor, no dejes que todo lo que eres desaparezca−el castaño, no podía decir nada, lo que decía estaba causando un alboroto en su mente− Porque sé, que puedes ser ese niño, Toris…se quien fuiste, se ese que me defendió e hizo callar a esos bravucones, pues una vez que existió es porque sigue ahí.

La mente del joven chico era un gran caos. No se dio cuenta cuando el otro se fue, y este, pensó que si lo que dijo a su amigo no funcionaba, entonces, el Toris que conocía, ya estaba muerto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un mes que ninguno se hablaba, un mes desde que Felicks pensaba en si surtió efecto su discurso en su antiguo amigo e ignorándolo al verlo seguir siendo un miedoso, y un mes pasó que Toris parecía el mismo, pero era lo contrario.

Los otros dos bálticos no se atrevieron a preguntar por el otro ojiverde, pues, al verlos distantes, supusieron que se pelearon. Elizabeta y Kiku, los amigos de Felicks, trataron de distraerlo, pero también notaron que algo pasó en la tarde del primer día que no se notaba tan vigoroso.

Esto no fue impedimento para Iván de enfrentárselo, y el chico también dio "pelea". Los estudiantes vieron que sus peleas eran verbales, que podrían herir en el alma, pero estos individuos no mostraban signos de dolor, y todos consideraban que era más épico que un par de golpes.

Un día, todo fue diferente.

La escena que se encontraron al salir al recreo, fue del ruso sosteniendo por el cuello al polaco, quien trataba de recuperar aire. Sus pies se movían en búsqueda del suelo, y sus manos aferradas a los brazos del rubio cenizo, pero su mirada seguía igual de desafiante.

El eslavo no estaba ileso, tenía unos moretones en la cara, y sus ojos estaban rojizos. Natasha, quien presenciaba esto con cara impasible, supo que llego al extremo de herir a su hermano. Una voz en su cabeza decía que el rubio se lo merecía, pero otra vocecita, que sonaba como la de su hermana Yekaterina, le imploraba que hiciera algo, pues esta vez, también su hermano llego lejos. Elizabeta forcejeaba para abrirse paso para librar a su amigo, mientras el japonés iba a por un maestro o a alguien de autoridad. La chica castaña reclamaba a los otros por no hacer nada para ayudarlo, pero, o miraban con preocupación, o grababan con sus teléfonos los sucesos, para enviarlos a las cadenas televisivas, donde seria criticado, pero ya muy tarde.

Una figura logro pasar entre la multitud, seguida de dos más. Este empujo a varios solo para interrumpir eso. No lo pensó, pues llegó y dio un puñetazo en la cara de Braginsky, obligándolo a soltar al rubio, cayendo de espalda. Todos aguantaron la respiración, excepto Felicks quien trataba de recuperarla.

Lo impensable ocurrió; Toris golpeo al más temido del colegio.

−No te atrevas a hacerle daño, Iván−el ruso reconoció su voz, subiendo la mirada, estupefacto− él es mi amigo, no le hagas nada o juró que te enfrentaré.

En ese momento, todos quisieron aplaudir la valentía del más abusado, en especial Eduard y Raivis, quienes lo miraban con admiración. Pero el bravucón no respondió, ya que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo por el dolor, ayudado por su hermana. La muchacha, miro con rencor a Toris, pero sería mentir si dijera que verlo determinado no le causaba admiración, más se dedico a su hermano. Las intenciones de Laurinaitis no eran dañar con palabras, pero defender al ojiverde, provocó un dolor más fuerte en el corazón del ruso.

Elizabeta y Eduard alejaron a todos los espectadores, algunos hablando del acto de Toris y otros de lo que pudo ser de no ser por su llegada.

La mirada de Felicks nunca se desvió de su amigo. Las memorias de la infancia de este joven se fundieron con ese momento. Para cuando por fin Toris se centró en el chico golpeado, no evito imitar su sonrisa plastificada en su cara; orgullosa, aliviada, pero por sobre todo, feliz, porque el verdadero Toris Laurinaitis regresó de la profundidad de sus miedos, cumpliendo con su misión y con su anhelo del corazón.

Lo tenía de regreso consigo.

−Bienvenido, Toris.

El mencionado sonrió al entender.

−Es bueno estar de vuelta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ***se suena con pañuelos desechables*** ¡LLORO PORQUE LLEGÓ A MI CORAZÓN DE POLLO,…Y PORQUE ME IRÁ MAL ESTA SEMANA! **(odio tercero medio).**

Bien, espero que cuando Sayonara regrese me diga _**"ves, puedes hacer dramas"**_ o al menos darme patadas porque soy pésima: ´c

Disfrute de escribirlo, pues fue la inspiración acumulada **(por esta vez te salvas de que no te golpee, inspiración (?))**

Con esto, espero pongan en "favoritos" y algún comentario. ¡Pasen también por mis otros fics y comenten!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
